


A Helping Hand

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [9]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Favorite Side Character, First Meetings, RS Appreciation Week Day 3, Short n sweet, this was hard to write but I felt compelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Monroe meets his new rival at last.
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I did find this one a bit harder to write, but as Monroe is one of TWO black characters featured in an episode of Steele (out of 84) I couldn't really let this go by without bringing him to the forefront. There's so much potential there they never picked back up.

He was running of course. Trying to keep hidden along the alleys, to make it to his bungalow on the beach. It wasn’t that he’d stolen something per se, more that he may have happened to pick up a jacket that wasn’t his, that may have happened to have a rich gangster’s wallet in it. 

The fact that Monroe had seen the wallet go into the jacket, and had maybe been casing the place sometime before that was negligible information, really. 

He hit a dead end, his only escape as big as a mouse-hole. 

“Hey, pps, up here mate,” a voice whispered from above him. 

Looking up he saw the familiar face of a blue eyed grifter that was new in town. 

He hadn’t caught the fellows name yet, though he’d been meaning to. He’d been meaning to make sure the newcomer wasn’t going to edge in on his turf. 

“Hey, come on!” His hand reached down, and Monroe could see he had enough space to use his legs as leverage to get him up and over the other side, and to safety. 

But he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted the suddenly helpful con. But he could also hear the sounds of the armed thugs getting nearer. 

Acting quickly, he shrugged on the pilfered jacket, and at last grabbed the hand that was offered to him. 

The grip was thankfully strong, and before the thugs went running past the alley, Monroe had made it safely onto a terrace. 

He dusted himself off before speaking. “Say friend, my thanks for that save.” 

"Of course, couldn’t have you get eaten by those gorillas, eh?” The man let out an easy smile that Monroe could tell charmed many women in the past, and would do so in the future. 

“What made you do it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The man leaned in, and looked around, though they were clearly alone. 

“Cause I’ve got a two man job I think could work, and you’re the only one around here that looks like he might be able to handle it.” The stranger raised his eyebrow conspiratorially. 

He was at a loss. Not only was the man a grifter, he was a grifter with audacity. At this point, Monroe had to laugh, and he did. It could be a bad idea, but he’d recently fallen into some money. 

He could afford to take a few risks.

**Author's Note:**

> 9/9! I'm proud of myself, and though there are many more fics I'll be writing before the end of this challenge, these initial nine are part of my quest to beef up this tag, and revive the fandom. I hope it works!


End file.
